federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Heidi Hunter nee Thay
Heidi Thay is best know as the wife of the famous psychologist Denorian Thay. While she specializes in Cryogenics, Heidi prides herself more on being a mother than being a Starfleet officer. Her calm and personal demeanour can often change to a very fierce and protective woman when it comes to the well being of her children. Background Information Theodore has been referenced as living on Bajor with his Bajoran wife and children. She is often closely associated with Brian. Personal Life Christopher Greenwood CP (2385-2387): Heidi met her ex-lover through her husband who was his psychologist. They began a mutual affair when Denorian said he gave his permission to take Chris as a lover. Despite both being married, they have strong feelings for the other - especially Heidi who has proclaimed her love for him. This affair only happened in current plots. When Heidi started to get stronger feelings and prompted Christopher to leave his sick wife she was hurt when he refused. Eventually she went back to Denorian after he threatened to take her children away which caused a rift between them. Even Christopher moved back to Bajor after the death of his wife they began to reconcile. Current Spouse(s) Matthew Hunter Heidi met her second husband, Matthew Hunter, in 2391 through his position on Deep Space Nine as the Captain and through their mutual association with Christopher. After going on several dates they became intimate and dated seriously for about a year before they married and he adopted Abbott and Abigail - unable to take Anna due to her biological father's insistence he not give up her rights. They do not have children. Previous Spouse(s) Denorian Thay Heidi met her first husband,Denorian Thay CP, in September of 2376 when she needed counselling advice on how to cope with her shyness. He offered what he could, but maintained his distance due to his previous issues with Lanara. A couple years later and in the wrong place/time, Heidi and Denorian were kidnapped together by Syndicate goons. They didn't get much of a chance to bond either, as Denorian actually found her quite annoying. It wasn't until Denorian discovered evidence that Heidi was in an abusive relationship did he start to see more of her sweet side. Helping her through a nasty break up, they slowly began to fall for the other and were an official couple in "A Couple," Post 4554. When Heidi realized she was pregnant in 2379, the couple had a frank discussion about their future and Denorian proposed. A few months after Anna was born, they were married. Denorian's Betazoid phase has also been a factor in their relationship, Heidi helping him through his more intense desires. Both struggle to balance her penchant for caving in and Denorian's subtle manipulations. Heidi is always a mother first and a wife second which has put strain on their marriage in the past. In the mid-2380's Denorian agreed to let Heidi to have an affair with Greenwood, but when things got too serious told her it was Greenwood or the kids and she came back to live with Thay - ceasing the affair. When that no longer worked and she was unhappy she finally filed for divorce in 2389. They have two children together. Children Heidi has three children with Anna-Aleena Hunter, Abbott Hunter and Abigail Hunter. Please see the link for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving in the Academy from 2365-2369, Heidi entered into Hybrid Technology and Cryostasis Engineering. Military Service Right from the Academy, Heidi was assigned to her position on Deep Space Nine. She remained there for ten years as an Ensign. Often, she was cited as being too quiet and not willing to think outside of the box to get promotions. Eventually, with the help of her career oriented husband, she was promoted to Lieutenant in 2379 and took a position on Earth as a Federation consultant at the Starfleet Academy until moving to Bajor sometime later where she currently works. Rank History: Ensign: ''2369-2379 ** ''Lieutenant: 2379-Current 2 Heidi Thay nee Hansen CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2349 Category:All Characters